Cuando Éramos Jóvenes
by playthekeys
Summary: Edward y Bella han sido amigos desde que eran pequeños. Cuando crezcan, ¿su amistad se volverá algo más? Historias de cuando eran pequeños, hasta adolescentes y sus años adultos. Moderno. T por capítulos siguientes.
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno, este fan fic está originalmente escrito por ****Fall Down Again Bella**** en inglés bajo el nombre "When We Were Young" (link en mi página). Y pues con su permiso, lo traduje y aquí les dejo el primer capitulo **

**Bella – Cuatro**

Yo estaba parada detrás de la puerta de la guardería. Mi cabeza ni siquiera llegaba a la cima de la misma, por lo que todo lo que pude ver fueron las barras blancas cruzando frente a mi cara. Había empujado a Eric Yorkie, porque me llamó una chica. Quiero decir, soy una chica, pero no me gusta cuando la gente me llama así. Además de que fue malo hacia mí todo el día. Así que me castigaron, por mí misma. Era una habitación pequeña, sin juguetes para jugar, ni nada. Mi cara hizo un puchero y mi barbilla estaba temblorosa. Crucé mis pequeños brazos sobre mi pecho. Edward, mi mejor amigo en el mundo entero, vino corriendo, cuando me vio sola.

–¿Qué pasa, Bella?– preguntó.

–Estoy castigada–,puse mala cara. Corrió hasta la puerta. Era un poco más alto que yo, pero no por mucho.

–¿Por qué?

–Empujé a Eric.– Edward sonrió su sonrisa torcida.

–¿Por qué?

–Me llamó 'chica'.

–Pero tú eres una chica.– Puse mala cara aún más.

–Pero tú no–, le recordé.

–¿Y?

–Y que quiero ser lo que tu seas–, le expliqué. Se echó a reír.

–Bella no puedes ser un niño. Eres una chica–, se rió él.

–¿Entonces vas a ser una chica también?– Le pregunté, mi voz suplicante. Mi labio inferior temblaba y yo sentía como que iba a llorar. Yo no quería llorar frente a Edward.

–No, yo soy un niño. Tengo que quedarme siendo un niño. Y tú tienes que permanecer siendo una chica. Pero no te preocupes Bella, me gustas como niña–, dijo Edward. Apretó su mano a la puerta y me extendió la mano y tocó la mía con la suya.

–¿En serio?

–En realidad, de verdad. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga–, prometió.

–¿Edward?

–¿Sí?

–¿Qué es casado?– Le pregunté. Me acordé de mis padres diciendo esto mucho pero nunca supe lo que era. Pero siempre le podía preguntar a Edward. Él lo sabía todo.

–Es cuando una mamá y un papá tienen que vivir en la misma casa y conseguir un trabajo y tener hijos, y siempre juegan juntos, como buenos amigos. Tienes que hacer eso cuando se es viejo–, explicó.

–¿En serio?

–Sí.

–¿Así que estamos casados ?– Pregunté, confundida. No éramos una mamá y un papá, pero siempre jugábamos juntos y éramos los mejores amigos.

–No– resopló. Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar. –Somos muy pequeños.

–¿Qué tan grande hay que ser para casarse?– Le pregunté. Él pensó por un minuto.

–Grande–, dijo finalmente.

–¿Cuántos años?– Le pregunté.

–Seis.

–¿Edward?

–¿Sí?

–¿Vas a estar casado conmigo cuando tengamos seis? – Le pregunté. Si tenía que casarme con alguien entonces yo quería que alguien fuera Edward.

–Claro, Bella.

–¿En serio?

–En realidad, de verdad.– Le sonreí. Se asomó por encima del hombro y sonrió. –Ya vuelvo.– De pronto se volvió y corrió de nuevo a la sala de juegos. Vi que corría derecho a Mike Newton, el más grande llorón en la guardería. Edward estaba cerca de él por un minuto, hasta que Mike lo miró y le preguntó algo. Edward no respondió. En su lugar, tiró la torre de bloques de Mike. Mike comenzó a llorar. La señora de la guardería corrió hacia Edward y le reprendió, señalando con el dedo en su cara. Ella lo recogió por debajo de los hombros y lo llevó a la sala de detención. Me quedé en silencio hasta que él se había colocado junto a mí.

–Edward eso fue muy malo. Te quedarás aquí hasta que hayas aprendido la lección–, le reprendió. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a los otros niños.

–¿Por qué has hecho eso?– Le pregunté.

–Para estar en detención contigo,– explicó. Tomó mi pequeña mano en la suya. –Así no tienes que estar sola.– Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro y el descansó su cabeza sobre la mía.

–Eres mi mejor mejor amigo, Edward.– le dije.

–Eres mi mejor mejor amiga, Bella,– respondió.

–¿En serio?

–En realidad, de verdad.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bella POV – Cinco**

Estaba en la casa de Edward. Estábamos teniendo una pijamada, como las solíamos tener los sábados. Era de noche ya, no demasiado oscuro, pero lo suficientemente oscuro para ver las estrellas. La noche era muy clara, sin nubes, lo cual era raro en Forks. Siempre era lluvioso en Forks. Estábamos tumbados en la hierba en su patio trasero, mirando hacia el cielo. El césped estaba un poco húmedo, pero no nos importaba. La parte superior de nuestras cabezas se tocaban mientras estábamos tirados en la hierba. Estábamos haciendo figuras en las estrellas.

–Ahí hay una cara sonriente,– le dije. Levanté mi mano y tracé el contorno en el cielo.

–Ahí hay una nave espacial,– dijo Edward. Miré hacia donde él estaba señalando. Simplemente parecía un revoltijo de estrellas.

–Ahí hay una flor–, le dije. Seguí la línea que eran el tallo y los pétalos, mi dedo revoloteando en el cielo.

–Sigues viendo cosas de niñas–, se quejó Edward.

–Bueno, tu sigues viendo cosas de niños,– repliqué. Pensé por un minuto. –Edward, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre las niñas y los niños?– Le pregunté.

–Oh, eso es fácil. Las niñas tienen el pelo largo y los niño no,– dijo simplemente.

–No porque mi Abuelita tiene el pelo corto y es una chica–, le contesté. Edward frunció la frente al pensar.

–Bueno a las niñas les gustan las cosas de niñas. Como vestidos y muñecas y flores. Y a los niños les gustan las cosas de niños como el fútbol y el barro y los superhéroes–, dijo finalmente.

–Pero me gusta el fútbol y el barro y los superhéroes–, dije en voz baja. Yo siempre había sido marimacha, ya que había tenía un mejor amigo niño. –¿Eso significa que soy un chico?

–No, sólo significa que eres una chica rara,– contestó Edward. Puso mala cara y mi labio inferior temblaba. –No llores Bella. Lo siento.– Se deslizó hacia mí y pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

–¿Qué está allá arriba Edward? ¿En las estrellas?– Le pregunté.

–El cielo. Planetas. Aliens–, dijo en una voz espeluznante. Me estremecí.

–¿Qué más?

–No lo sé. Muertos.

–¿Muertos?– dije.

–Sí. Cuando mi Abuelita murió Mamá dijo que estaba en el cielo. En las estrellas–, respondió finalmente. –Yo no lo entiendo bien. Si ella está en el cielo, ¿por qué no se regresa? La extraño.– Abracé a Edward alrededor de su vientre. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y parecía que iba a llorar. Edward casi nunca lloraba, así que sabía que él estaba realmente triste. Lo abracé más fuerte.

–Tal vez no pueden–, le contesté. –Tal vez ellos tienen que quedarse allá arriba.

–Pero ¿por qué se fue en primer lugar?– Sentía como si fuera a llorar. Siempre lloraba cuando Edward lo hacía.

–No sé. Tal vez no tienen elección.

–Tal vez.

–Tal vez un día, ¿podamos subir a las estrellas y ver a tu abuela?– Le sugerí. Me encantaría ir a las estrellas con Edward. Me encantaba ir a cualquier lugar con Edward.

–Me gustaría eso. Podemos tomar una nave espacial y volar por ahí. Y entonces podríamos ver a mi Abuelita.– Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y se veía más feliz. Me puse de pie.

–¡Vamos a jugar al cohete!– Chillé. Comencé a correr por ahí con mis brazos a mis lados, haciendo ruidos de cohetes.

–Eso es un avión, Bella– dijo Edward, pero él se reía.

–Así que vamos a pretender que son cohetes–, le contesté. –¡No puedes atraparme!– Comencé a correr más rápido, riendo y Edward se acercó corriendo detrás de mí. Siempre fue mucho más rápido que yo. Él dijo que era porque los niños eran siempre más rápidos que las niñas, pero yo no lo creía. Yo era más rápida que Mike Newton. Pero, de nuevo, Mike Newton nunca fue muy niño.

–¡Te tengo!– Edward llamó. Se lanzó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y ambos caímos al suelo, riendo.

–¿Edward?– Le pregunté cuando recuperamos nuestra respiración.

–¿Sí?

–¿Me quieres?– Le pregunté. Tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera. Mamá y Papá siempre decía que se amaban desde que se casaron. Y Edward y yo íbamos a casarnos cuando tuviéramos seis.

–Sí. Eres mi mejor amiga,– dijo.

–Yo también te quiero,– le respondí. Bostecé y mis párpados empezaron a caer. Puse mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward.

–Buenas noches, Edward,– dije. Mis ojos se cerraron y empecé a alejarme de la realidad.

–Buenas noches, Bella.


	3. Seis

**Bella POV – Seis**

Estábamos en el primer grado. Nuestra clase no era muy grande, tal vez dieciocho niños en total. Todos mis amigos, Jessica, Angie, Alice y Edward, por supuesto. Sólo recientemente me había convirtió en amiga de Alice. Alicia no era realmente la hermana de Edward. Ella era su prima. Pero los padres de Alice murieron, se fueron a las estrellas, al cielo. Así que se vino a vivir con Edward y su familia. Nos hicimos amigas al instante. Ni tan cerca como Edward y yo, pero todavía mucho. Ella siempre me quería poner vestidos y cosas rosas, pero yo estaba mucho más cómoda en jeans y camisetas y overoles. "Ropa de niño" como Alice lo llamaba.

–¡Vamos Bella!– ella se rió, tomando mi mano. Ella llevaba un bonito vestido rosa con flores. Tenía una mochila de Barbie. Yo estaba en overoles y una camiseta azul, con una mariposa en ella. Mi mochila tenía cachorros en ella. Agarré la mano de Edward, ya que él estaba al otro lado de mí, y los tres corrimos hacia el salón de clases.

–No se permite correr en los pasillos,– nuestra maestra, la señora McDonald nos regañó. Nos echamos a reír, pero desaceleramos el paso. Colgamos las mochilas en nuestras cajitas y entramos.

…Bella ¿cómo es que nunca usas vestidos?– Alice hizo puchero. Era mucho más pequeña que Edward y yo. Sacó el labio inferior.

–Porque los vestidos no son cómodos–, le contesté. Ella sacó la lengua y le hice una cara de regreso.

–Creo que Bella se ve más bonita con pantalones que con vestidos,– dijo Edward, a mi defensa. Alice puso mala cara.

–De acuerdo niño, vamos a empezar–, dijo la señora McDonald. Empezamos nuestra lección. Yo ya sabía leer la mayoría de los libros en el aula y la Sra. M dijo que estaba leyendo a un nivel de segundo grado. Después de haber pasado la mitad del día, la señora McDonald nos dejó ir al patio de juegos para el recreo. Pero tuvimos que correr con rapidez, ya que había empezado a llover. Pero el recreo adentro era igual de divertido, ya que la señora McDonald tenía tantos juguetes divertidos. Alice y yo corrimos hacia la casa de juegos para jugar y Edward se nos unió. Los tres estábamos hablando y jugando con bloques, cuando de repente me acordé de algo.

–¿Oye, Edward?

–¿Sí, Bella?

–¿Te acuerdas de cuando dijiste que te casaría conmigo cuando tuviéramos seis?

–Sí ...

–Tenemos seis Edward– La cabeza de Alicia parpadeó de ida y vuelta entre Edward y yo Ella parecía estar saltando de la emoción.

–¿Aún quieres casarte Bella?– preguntó.

–Sólo si quieres–, le contesté, con un rubor rojo. Algo que pasaba comúnmente conmigo.

–Sí–, dijo. Él sonrió su sonrisa torcida. Uno de sus dos dientes delanteros faltaba.

–Yo también–, le contesté, sonriendo con timidez de regreso.

–¿Puedo hacer su boda Bella? ¡Oh, por favor, oh por favor, oh por favor!– Alice pidió.

–¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?– Pregunté, confundida.

–Bueno necesito decorar. ¡Y tú necesitas verte muy bonita y necesitamos que alguien diga los votos y todo!– Ella se levantó y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo con emoción.

–Bueno...– dije con incertidumbre. Alice gritó y me abrazó.

–Podemos hacerla aquí en la casa de juegos. Voy a invitar a Emmett y Rosie y Jasper.– Emmett Cullen era el hermano mayor de Edward, iba en segundo grado. Jasper y Rosalie Hale ambos estaban en segundo grado también, pero eran amigos de nosotros. –Y a Jessie y Angie también.

–Les puedo ir a preguntar y tú puedes arreglar a Bella,– dijo Edward.

–OK. Vete, no puedes ver a Bella hasta que todo esté listo–, dijo Alice, sacándolo por la puerta de la casita. Ella me llevó al baño.

–OK, Bella. Tenemos que hacer que te veas muy especial,– dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Sacó mi cola de caballo y dejó que mi cabello cayera alrededor de mi cuello.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? – Le pregunté con nerviosismo. Ella me miraba fijamente, frunciendo los labios. Se llevó las manos al pecho y las unió.

–¡Lo tengo! Quédate aquí!– Ella salió corriendo del baño a la velocidad de la luz y estaba de vuelta en pocos minutos con un vestido largo y blanco. Tenía un montón de brillos y diamantes en él. –Es de la caja de disfraces–, explicó. Lo puso encima de mi overol. Estaba un poco largo, pero era bonito. Tenía mangas largas color blanco con los hombros hinchados y llegaba al piso. Alice desentrañó un poco de papel higiénico y lo envolvió en mi cabello, dejando un camino detrás de mí.

–Es un velo–, dijo con orgullo. –Ahora quédate aquí hasta que vengan por ti, ¡y entonces puedes casarte con Edward!– Ella salió corriendo de la habitación, llevándose el papel higiénico, y dejándome sola. Yo no estaba tan segura de si me gustaban estas cosas de casarse demasiado, pero al menos yo lo estaba haciendo con Edward. Me pregunté si esto significaba que llegaría a vivir en la casa de Edward. Tenía la esperanza de hacerlo. Entonces podría estar con Alice y Edward todo el día. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

–¿Alice?– Llamé nerviosamente.

–Sí, boba. ¿Puedo entrar?

–Sí–. Corrió adentro. Ella tenía algunos dientes de león en la mano. –¿Para qué son?– Le pregunté.

–La novia siempre lleva flores. Luego las avienta a sus amigas,– explicó Alice. –¿Lista para casarte, Bella?– preguntó con emoción. Asentí con nervios. Me jaló del baño hacia la casita. Edward estaba parado al fondo, junto a Emmett, quien estaba sosteniendo el libro de la maestra y sonreía. Emmett era el niño más grande de segundo grado. Toda la casita estaba cubierta de papel higiénico blanco, colgado de las ventanas pequeñas y la puerta. Todos estaban sentados en el piso, sosteniendo un diente de león. Rosie, Jessie, Angie y Jasper estaban en el piso, mirándome. Rosalie era muy bonita con cabello largo y rubio en dos trenzas. Jasper era alto y rubio y saludó a Alice cuando la vio detrás de mí. Jessie tenía cabello grande y rizado. Angie me miraba tímidamente, con una playera blanca y jeans. Alice estaba parada detrás de mí, sosteniendo el pequeño pedazo de papel higiénico que salía de mi velo. Estaba radiante.

–Bien. Entonces los voy a casar hoy,– dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. –Así que los dos necesitan pararse juntos.– Me paré junto a Edward. –Ahora tómense de la mano,– nos dijo.

–¿Por qué?– me quejé.

–Porque yo digo,– chilló Emmett. Puse los ojos en blanco y tomé la mano de Edward. Emmett abrió el gran libro de la maestra. –De acuerdo. Así que, Edward, ¿aceptas a Bella como tu esposa de boda de waffle, por siempre y para siempre, hasta que la muerte los separe?– preguntó Emmett.

–¿Qué?– preguntó Edward, claramente confundido. Miró a Emmett y apretó mis manos. Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

–Di "acepto",– le ordenó.

–Acepto,– repitió Edward.

–Ahora Bella. ¿Aceptas a Edward como tu esposo de boda de waffle, por siempre y para siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe?

–¿Digo "acepto"?– pregunté en un susurro. Emmett asintió y oí a Rosalie reírse. –Acepto,– dije más fuerte.

-De acuerdo entonces anuncio que están casados. Puedes besar a la novia,– anunció Emmett.

–¿Tengo que besar a una chica?– dijo Edward, disgustado.

–¿Tengo que besar a un chico?– dije en el mismo tonto. –¡Tiene bichos!– me estremecí.

–Sólo hazlo. Tienes que hacerlo, para casarte–, dijo Emmett. Miré a Alice y ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Así que cerré mis ojos mientras Edward se inclinaba y apretaba sus labios con los míos, muy suavemente. Luego los quitó y los dos nos limpiamos la boca.

–Blech,– dije.

–¡Ew!– llamó Edward.

–De acuerdo ahora Edward tiene que llevarte afuera y se van a su luna de miel– dijo Emmett. Edward se encogió de hombros y vino hacia mí. Salté sobre su espalda, en estilo para cargarme. Luego Edward comenzó a correr fuera de la casita.

–¡Lanza las flores, Bella!- llamó Alice. Las lancé al instante sobre mi hombro. Miré como Alice cachaba todas. Edward corrió hasta que llegamos a la puerta de atrás. Había dejado de llover afuera. Me dejó deslizarme por su espalda y tomé su mano y los dos corrimos al tobogán. Estaba mojado así que los dos nos sentamos debajo de ella, en el pequeño espacio seco.

-¿Bella, que es una luna de miel?- preguntó Edward.

-No lo sé,- dije honestamente. Los dos reímos.

-Así que estamos casados ahora,- musitó Edward.

-Sip.

–Eso es bueno. Te quiero, Bella,– me dijo, haciéndome sonrojar.

–Te quiero, Edward,– contesté. Luego la señorita McDonald salió corriendo.

–Edward e Isabella,– nos regañó. –¿Qué hacen aquí?– preguntó.

–Estamos en nuestra luna de miel,– contesté con una sonrisa. La Sta. McDonald se rió.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sip,– contestó Edward. –Nos acabamos de casar.

–Pero eso es tan dulce,– dijo, aún riendo. –Bueno regresemos a los recién casados adentro.– Nos tomó de la mano y nos guió de regreso.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu luna de miel, Bella?– preguntó Alice cuando volvimos.

–Corta,– contesté. Ella se rió. De repente sonó la campana, señalando que era tiempo de irse a casa. Vi a Papi parado junto a la puerta. Me saludó. Corrí a él.

–¿Qué es eso que traes puesto, Bells?– preguntó riéndose.

–Un vestido,– contesté.

–¿Por qué traes un vestido puesto, cariño?– preguntó.

-Me casé hoy,– anuncié con orgullo. Vi a Carlisle Cullen venir y tomar la mano de Alice y Edward.

–¿De verdad?– preguntó Charlie, riendo. –¿Con quien?

–Con Edward,– contesté. Edward asintió.

–¿Oíste eso, Carlisle? Somos consuegros, aparentemente,– le dijo Charlie a Carlisle, quien también se estaba riendo.

–Siempre supe que ellos dos terminarían juntos,– contestó Carlisle. Revolvió el cabello de Edward.

–¿Eso significa que Edward y yo vamos a ser mami y papi?– pregunté en verdadera confusión. Su cara se volvió pálida y Carlisle se echó a reír.

–No hasta que tengas treinta, Bella,– dijo.

–De acuerdo,– prometí, confundida. Quiero decir, no es como que volverse mami fuera complicado. –¿Pero puedo quedarme con Edward, verdad?

–Si eso quieres,– dijo Charlie. Corrí hacia Edward y tomé su mano.

–Siempre querré a Edward,– les garanticé. Edward me sonrió su sonrisa torcida y apretó mi mano. –Siempre.


End file.
